vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series (Part 3)
Part 3 of the Putin-P series, is the beginning of the second half of the series and also the longest part, with 13 songs. *See Part 1 *See Part 2 *See Part 4 *See Putin-P Series Timeline Songs Notes *The phrases "Everyone turns red" and "everyone's breath stops" are in red, meaning Red!Rin is also singing to Len. It also makes a darker meaning to the words evident, as people can turn red from being bloodspattered as much as from blushing, and people may stop breathing because they're dead. *The phrase "I won't leave you alone" is a reference to "Don't leave me alone" Illustration Analysis Assassin!.png|Rin singing on TV. Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku nosebleed over Rin Rin is singing at a concert and was wearing a new costume, one with cat ears and tail, a really cute cat costume and was saying nya many times. Which may represent Len and Rin - Dog chasing Cat. When Len was watching Rin on TV, he had a flashback of him as a dog running into Irina's arms. Tashiro can be seen in the background on the top left corner of the image. Finally, Miku (with a nosebleed) and Len are seen watching Rin's concert on TV. Notes *Len is now aware that Miku knew who they were in their past lives. *In this song, when Miku said "The one who destroys" she meant Rin and when she said "the one who steals" she meant Len; additonally, by "the one who reports" she likely meant Camui, and finally applied the title "The one who's nothing" to herself in mirror of those nicknames. *The line "The songs you sing, me and Rin together in Russia, we enjoyed it" refers to a time when Rin and Len listened to Miku's music on a radio in the Russian Era. Illustration Analysis Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku nosebleeding over Rin MikuChair.png|Miku watching TV notice the hair LenPen.png|Take a better look at Len's costume. MikuLong.png|A close up of Miku Nothing_2.png|Rin with her cell phone In the first illustration, Miku and Len are in Miku's room, not too long before they were watching Rin's sing in Assassin!. Miku got a nosebleed as seen here, still wearing her costume from The Eyes that Don't Vanish. There is junk- all around the floor and In the background, there was a poster of Ronald on the top left Next, take a better look at Len's costume. A thick auburn jacket (it's winter), and a shirt and a tie underneath it. It looks like his school uniform. The last illustration shows Rin, using her cellphone. While wearing her Russian outfit. She appears to be in JR Sugamo station after coming back from the concert studio. She is apparently calling Len or Miku. Notes *The songs name relates to: "If We Meet Again☆" *Putin-P writes the title as only "Camui" and not "Camui Gackpo", making it unsure if the Vocaloid's surname applies. The final video in the series, "In Your Eyes.", finally shows it as Camui Gackpo. *This is Camui's first physical appearance in the series. He also uses the phrase "This face is pretty handsome too" as if that body is just a container, foreshadowing the reveal of his "past life". *The title "The last song" refers to the last time Miku will sing out on the radio and quit being a diva because of how depressed she is over the lose of Ronald; it is also the literal title of the song. Illustration Analysis So_We_Meet_Again_1.png|An iPod nano Mata_Aetara_1.png|Miku singing in the radio So_We_Meet_Again.png|Camui's 'first' appearance in the series. So_We_Meet_Again_2.png|A better look at Camui's costume So_We_Meet_Again_3.png|Camui and Rin's meeting So_We_Meet_Again_4.png|Camui ready to shoot Mata Aeta ne☆.png|Miku, in her room. The first illustration shows an iPod nano, it looks like Rin owned it and Hatsune Miku is the singer of the song. At the same time, it shows an illustration of Miku singing, on the radio. She is wearing the same thing from "If We Meet Again". After her song, Camui could be seen with black hair, dressed completely in black with red headphones. Next, Rin saw Camui, Rin is wearing a medical mask but her eyes widened in surprise. She was a bit focused on her phone, though her attention was completely on Camui once he 'greeted' her. While Camui had a sadistic smile on his face. Finally, Miku sings back in her room, while Camui gets ready to shoot Rin with a handgun. It is likely an M1911 pistol. Notes *This is Elena and Teppannov's first appearance in the series. *What Elena is wearing is a Russian female military uniform. *The line "I too was just a child" marks how Elena had a similar beginning as Irina and was indoctrinated at a young age. *Elena in this is shown betraying Putin and making it impossible for him to hide "that girl's death," i.e Irina's suicide. *A later video clarifies that Teppannov came to kill Elena because of her betrayal, but she escapes. *Numtack05 specifies on his blog that Elena's story depicted here is before the Vocaloid era. Illustration Analysis Rec-Play.png|Elena's Record Player Nemuritai3.png|Not Rin, notice the freckles. It's Irina. Yet_I_want_to_sleep.png|Elena's first appearance Nemuritai2.png|Elena, finally falling to sleep. Data-W.png|The Data World Nemuritai4.png|Teppannov holding a pistol This is Elena's first appearance. She wears glasses, along with a hat with a star badge and an overall female Russian Military outfit, meaning she works under Putin. Judging by the badge, she seemed to be a high ranking officer. Looking at how many cigarettes Elena had smoked in front of her, she seemed to be a heavy smoker. There is also a wine bottle on the right. Next, a picture of Irina; pointing a gun at herself, smiling. She has green eyes due to the lighting, but it's supposed to be blue. She also has freckles. The background shows a blizzard, presumably in Russia. A picture is shown similar to the illustration shown before, except that Elena finally fell asleep. Something red is shown around her lips, possibly blood or wine. Finally, it ends with internet-cyber like animation (a scene similar to this happened in With the You that Can't Be Seen.), perhaps showing the Irina data file making its way through the web. Teppannov made his first appearance, ready with his gun at a back entrance. Notes *The songs title possibly relates to "Let's Dream." and Rin's overall denial of her problems and past to chase dreams, instead. * is the largest security company in Japan. *Rin is shown in Who's the Liar? to be headed towards hers and Len's dorm, Maison Aa. *The line "I don't need a backup anymore" means Rin is alright with disappearing and won't try to fix herself (which she is unable to do anyway.) *The reason Len is wearing a Santa costume is because that's what Rin wanted in "Assassin!" and he hoped to impress her. *The line "The last day is near...This is the beginning" means the end, for Rin, is beginning. Illustration Analysis Farewell_to_the_dream.png|Len 'in a Santa suit' kicking Camui. Farewell_to_the_Dream_1.png|Rin, running. Notice her headphones. Farewell_to_the_Dream_2.png|Notice Rin's tears. Farewell_to_the_Dream_3.png|A closer look to Len's Santa costume. Farewell_to_the_Dream_4.png|SECOM person. Farewell_to_the_Dream_5.png|Riki Choshu. Farewell_to_the_Dream_6.png|Abe's famous "yaranaika" pose. Farewell_to_the_Dream_7.png|Choshu with his arms crossed. The first illustration shows Camui about to shoot Rin in the previous song. Len came in with a Santa Claus suit just in the nick of time. Rin was obviously surprised, and notice how Rin was covering her headphones there, they were broken from Camui's shot. Afterwards Rin ran away. Running with her bag, still in her Russian clothes and skirt, the picture shows a better look at Rin's broken headphones. Rin is also crying in the PV, touched by Len's heroism. Next, Len, who's still in his Santa costume, is seen smiling at Rin who was about to run and leave; Len was somehow relaxed despite the fact he was up against Camui. Near to the ending, a string of people came in: First, the SECOM person. The first SECOM asked "Do you have SECOM, or don't you?". Next someone yelling "Hey you, bring the octopus here." Then Abe's "yaranaika" pose, asking "shall we do it?". Finally, Riki Choshu, a Korean-Japanese professional wrestler, saying "Do not swallow the words you've said." Notes *There are many references from the song Stealing is Wrong?, such as: *#The one who steals (meaning Len, for stealing in his previous life) *#Scarf (what was stolen) *#Pike *#Run faster than anyone (Dog Len was very proud of his running skills) *Ali refers to , a famous boxer. *Camui lost his wig/hair in this song and will remain bald for the rest of the series. *It's hinted that Camui is Rin's comrade in the Russian Era from this song and The Broken Mirror. '' In the next song it's showed that Camui has a Soviet Union mark on his forehead, meaning that his body was there during the time of the Soviet Union. *The reason Len's subtitles changed from yellow to green at the mention of Misawa is because the wrestler Misawa's iconic color is green, making it a shout-out. *The reason Len carried a pike in his Santa bag was possibly because he may have wanted Rin to feed it to him like Irina did for her dog. *The title of the song has a ">" symbol. In mathematics it means "greater than". It could be read as "The Other side of the Mirror is Greater Than blank". This is connected to the line "The me in the other side of the mirror is more happy" said by Camui. Illustration Analysis Another_Side_of_the_Mirror.png|Len and Gackpo's 'battle'. Another_Mirror_2.png|Suddenly green text Another_Mirror_1.png|Where did he pull out the sword? Pike.png|A Pike Another_Mirror_3.png|A wrestling move? Another_Mirror_4.png|A somehow-similar pose to Rin's Farewell to the Dream Another_Mirror_5.png|Miku and Camui notice his headphones The first illustration shows Camui on his knees, he held his head which probably still hurt from Len's kick earlier in the previous song ''Farewell to the Dream. Next, it shows Camui pulling out a sword. The gun Camui had in the previous song may have been kicked out of his reach by Len. Next, Len stands before Camui with his Santa suit and bag, sweatdrops on his face from nervousness. There was also a Pike shown, lying in the snow after he threw it. Afterwards, Len did an elbow strike to Camui's headphones and ran away, stealing his wallet. Nonetheless, it started snowing, and standing by Camui was none other than Miku. Notes *The man with the handgun is "Teppannov" who was first seen in Although I want to Sleep. '' *The girl with the fishing pole is from Utakata-P's song "Hajimete no Koi ga Tsureta toki" (The first time I caught a koi fish). *At the end of the video, it can be seen that Elena has a tattoo on the inside of her left leg. It's the Soviet Union's flag from 1922-1991. Interestingly, Camui also has a Soviet Union symbol on his forehead. *Elena, similar to Rin, was once extremely loyal to Putin and even now loved him. Illustration Analysis Let's_Take_a_Trip!.png|Elena relaxing Trip_1.png|Teppannov watching Elena Trip_2.png|Teppannov Running Trip_3.png|Elena pulled out a gun Trip_4.png|Elena cornered Elena is using a disguise; completely tanned, blonde hair, no one could tell it was her at first sight. Let's take a look at the background; a beach, unlikely Russia. Teppannov is in the background, looking directly at Elena who didn't seem too worried about anything. Her PC monitor was opened and in the background, Next, Teppannov was about to corner Elena, and in the background, the girl caught some koi fish. Like the previous songs; Teppannov and Elena ran with the same pose as Rin in Farewell to the Dream, and Len in Another Side of the Mirror. Elena pulled out a gun from her bust and was surprised that someone can see through her disguise. And finally, Teppannov pointed a gun at Elena's face. Taking a quick look at Elena's left leg, a tattoo in the shape of a Soviet Union flag can be seen. Notes *Camui's eyes glowing red at the end of the video indicate that he's regained consciousness from where Len knocked him out. *Miku was depressed for the past few songs, ever since ''The Eyes that Don't Vanish. Though at the end of the song, she seems to have regained her confidence. *Miku calls Rin "pig" similar to how Rin calls Miku "pig". *The line "the last chance" means the last chance to see Ronald; by installing the USB with his memories into Rin's interior, she would finally reunite with Ronald. *This is the only title in Part 3 where it's written "Hatsune Miku" (name of singer) -title- "Original". Everything else in Part 3 is written in the opposite way. It's unsure why. Illustration Analysis For_You,_For_Me.png|Miku, with a picture of her and Ronald on their date. Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_1.png|Miku in For You, For Me Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_3.png|The USB Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_4.png|A closer look at Ronald and Miku FromMiku ToRon.png|A close up of Miku Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_5.png|Gackpo under a blanket without clothes and a soviet tattoo. Camui Union.png|Camui's glowing red eyes Miku, still wearing the same clothes from The Eyes that Don't Vanish; was in an unknown room. A PC shines bright, a picture of her and Ronald , the room was too dark to see anything. The video opens with Miku in her room, which is still dimly lit and sparsely furnished, while wearing her winter outfit; she's shown checking something behind her, later shown to be Camui. On the table in front of her is her laptop, a picture of Ronald and her, a USB port, and a gun. This is likely the same gun that Miku will use to link herself and Len into the data world later on, firing USB drives rather than bullets. The next image has her turned back around in a closeup on her face. The next image provides a closeup of the USB containing a fragment of Ronald, which Miku hopes to meet inside the data world. The next closeup shows the picture of Ronald and Miku; looking closely, green foliage can be seen in the background. Due to this and Miku's outfit, it can be guessed the picture was taken during their date from In the Night That Can't Be Seen. from some photographer. The next image shows behind Miku, where it's revealed she has taken Camui Gackpo to her home after finding him in The Other Side of the Mirror＞, stripped him, and laid him under a sheet. With his wig gone, a Soviet Union symbol is visible on his bald head that resembles Elena's. This indicates that, at least at one point, Camui was affiliated with the Soviet Union. The floor is also scattered with french fries and in the back is a mysterious striped cloth much like on Ronald's clothes. Aside from a closeup of Miku's face, the final image is of Camui, his eyes open and glowing as he has regained consciousness. This would likely lead to him becoming dressed and able to gain a USB port to link himself into Rin's interior, as shown in A Place to Chat!. Behind him, the striped cloth is also shown missing; it is unknown where it went or what it represented in the first place. Notes *The story happened inside the "data world" or "Rin's interior". *The Rin with the Russian clothes and freckles is "Irina", the program carrying the memories of Irina from the Russian Era that had entered Rin prior to the story. *The Rin with the red eyes and Ronald McDonald shoes is Red!Rin, who was a virus sent to destroy Irina so she wouldn't undermine the Russian regime, her story exposing them s using child soldiers. *Irina commented, as soon as she woke up, that she didn't like the scenery, likely because it reminded her of the "cold world" or Russia. *Red!Rin had red subtitles while Irina had white. Throughout the series, red subtitles show the "Russian side" of a Vocaloid was speaking, while white seemed to represent the data file in Rin. *There are comments in Nico Nico Douga saying the origin of the name "Irina" is Rin + Ai (A<-->I) ("ai" is Japanese for "love"). On YouTube however, there are interpretations saying Irina refers to , a part Japanese, Russian politician. On June 2006, Khakamada received a "threat" from Putin, to keep quiet about the . Illustration Analysis Usotsuki_1.png|Rin passed out RussianScene.png|A Russian scene Usotsuki_2.png|Another "Rin" Who's_the_Liar.jpg|Notice Rin's freckles Utsotsuki_3.png|The red shoes Usotsuki_6.png|The two Rins Usotsuki_4.png|Rin Disapeared tack2.png|Skype chat (1) Usotsuki_5.png|Skype chat (2) The first illustration shows Rin; who passed out somewhere near the front of her house. Rin's house was dark, and there was only light from the outside judging by the picture. She was still dressed in her costume when she was in Farewell to the Dream. The next one shows Red!Rin. Red!Rin looked like Vocaloid Rin, however was wearing Ronald's shoes. The scenery looks just like Russia. This is Rin's "interior", or inside Rin's "mind". Notice the other Rin's freckles, hat, uniform, and scarf, all details shared with the girl from Russia, Irina. This symbolizes that this Rin is actually the data file of Irina and not simply Rin. Finally you can see Rin's clothes scattered on the floor; all that's left are Rin's hat, skirt, shirt, shoes, and scarf. As Len explains, her "clothes" are there, but her "underwear," her Vocaloid outfit, is not. Notes *In this song Miku had cut her hair short. *Rin is in her Vocaloid clothes because in the last song "Who is the Liar" she took off the extra clothes over it. Illustration Analysis Jama_Shinaide_1.png|Miku running; to the left Jama_Shinaide_2.png|Len running; notice the red scarf Jama_Shinaide_4.png|Len shot Jama_Shinaide_5.png|Rin with a gun and red eye. Don't_Interfere,_Alright.jpg|Miku with short hair. Jama_Shinaide_6.png|Miku(?) Like the previous songs it shows a character running to the left (an exception for Rin who ran towards the right). The background is similar as the one in Farewell to the Dream, however; notice the man on the top right wearing glasses. That is most likely Tashiro. Next, Len ran towards the left, however in a completely different snowy background. Notice the red scarf he was wearing, taken from Camui previously. The background looks somewhat similar to Rin in Who is the Liar?, in the previous song Miku told Len to meet up with her in order to discuss Rin's case. The next illustrations shows Miku, who shot Len in front of a red and blue-eyed Rin, the disparity in her eyes symbolizing her split between the "Irina" file and "Red!Rin" who were components of the normal Rin. Then a gunshot is fired. The last scene was completely black, only showing a smiling face in a white outline. Notes *Elena states that Teppannov is Japanese, meaning his previous family must have been immigrants. *Elena is confirmed to have committed suicide by Numtack05; given the lack of external injuries, she likely died from a drug overdose. *This entire sequence is a flashback being played to Len with the USB, similar to No Need to Worryy!! and Stealing is Wrong?. Illustration Analysis In_My_Heart,_A_Voice.png|Len - shot with a flashdrive by Miku. Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Elena on her laptop GunRoseT.png|Tepannov shooting a fake gun at Elena Kokoro_ni_Koe_2.png|A close up of Elena Hawaiian Guy.jpg|Teppannov in tears TeppannovLuka.png|A younger Tepannov and Elena Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|Elena dead. LukaDead.png|Elena's LaLaLaLa Happy star-p.png|"I don't care ☆" The video begins with an illustration of Len, still passed out in the snowy area from "Don't Interfere, Okay?☆"; the closeup of the illustration reveals that Miku had shot a USB into his headphones. As the camera zooms into the headphones in a way that will be mimicked in Part 4's data world experiences, it can be inferred the next scenes are playing out in Len's interior. The next illustration shows Elena, changed back to her regular outfit. She appears to be sitting in a train. On the seat across from her is Teppannov. The next illustration reveals the reason for their close proximity; Teppannov, after cornering Elena in "Let's Go on a Trip!", had fired the gun only for a rose to pop out as he revealed his true intentions to escape with her. From here, as Elena discusses her story, multiple flashbacks are shown, such as shots of Irina and the young Elena as she compared herself to the child-soldier. An illustration is then shown of Teppannov in tears; this would be explained in the next song as Teppannov recognizing Elena when he hears her music. Given the motion lines at his head, he likely jumped out of his seat. Elena's full flashback from when she was a child is also shown with her and Teppannov both young and crowding around a radio. The next illustration shows Elena slumped over as though passed out; Teppannov is noticeably not visible in this shot. Given that he is unaware of Elena's suicide initially, he may have left the room after he started crying. In this illustration, Elena has no external injuries and her cause of death isn't clear; as she sings Lalalala happy, however, in the darkened illustration she appears to be bleeding from the mouth. Given the Lalalala happy theme along with her earlier talk of drugs to escape, she likely died of a drug overdose. Notes *The title relates to: "The Voice in My Heart", both uploaded on the same day. * Numtack05 confirms on his blog that Miku is the singer because she's merely imagining and singing aloud the kind of things Teppannov would say while his story is conveyed to Len. *Putin-P's described this song as the "climax" of Part 3. *The melody in the end is the same as Not Together. Illustration Analysis In_My_Heart,_A_Voice.png|The flash disk that Miku shot to Len's head. Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Elena on her laptop Hawaiian Guy.jpg|Teppannov in tears Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|Elena dead Kokoro_O_1.png|Tetsufu-P Kokoro_O_2.png|Tepannov on the train with Elena The movie is almost similar with the previous song, but full of far more flashbacks of almost all the previous songs throughout the series to illustrate Teppannov's deep involvement with everything that happened. Also, a surprise appearance from Tetsufu-P playing the guitar. (Read more on producers) Notes *The soccer player , shown in the beginning of the video, symbolizes "speed." *From this installation, it's proven true that the characters in the series are aware that they're being watched by "viewers", with Len making mention of them. *Miku mentions that Rin's uploader rewrote her memories twice; this is possibly referenced in "Goodbye to You". *Miku said "your eyes are trash" which is what Rin called Len in The Eyes that Don't Vanish. *The picture that faded out is from Genjitsutoushi-P's song: "World's End Dancehall". Illustration Analysis ssk.png|The Clock Genkaku_7.png|Video opening Genkaku_8.png|Didier Drogba Genkaku_2.png|Miku doodle Genkaku_4.png|Unknown Genkaku_5.png|Len doodle Illusion LenMiku.png|Len & Miku Genkaku_6.png|World's End Dancehall ssd.png|Camui and Rin "sleeping" A_Place_to_Chat.png|Miku pointing a gun at her headphones. The PV started out beautifully; with gears. Unlike other single-illust PVs, it's style is somewhat similar to The Unvanishing Eyes, where the movie is much more complex (the first few seconds at least). There were gears, and Miku wore a special outfit and held a clock in her hand. Then, it shows the soccer player Drogba, in a photo frame breaking out the screen, showing numerous Vocaloid video images. Afterwards, single illust PVs come into play. Miku was in the same room she was in For you, For Me. If one looks closer on the shelf to Miku's left, one can see syringes, probably used for drugs. They probably belong to Miku / Ronald. Next came a Miku doodle. A-somewhat smiley face on her hair and on the bottom right side of the black background are two green fish, they may be Pike. Next, comes Len. The background is exactly the same as Miku's, only he was using a chair. Another doodle shows two people, both drawn in red. The one the right has a face, somewhat similar to a clock pointing 3:00. Just like in The Servant of evil or the time Jesus died. So it could symbolize death. The one on the left has a similar clock face but is pointing at about 5:55. On the bottom right was some... Ghost? or a shapeless form with eyes and a mouth hanging wide open. Next, another doodle. It shows Len (with his blonde hair and blue eyes) there was a red smiley face on the left, while a blue serious face on the right which may be Miku and Ronald. A colorful fish was on his left shoulder, with a sign pointing "youkai" / "monster / spirit". The last doodle was a reference to World's End Dancehall. It slowly blurs and later on, turns into Miku smiling somewhat devillishly. Next, an image of both Rin and Camui "sleeping" facing opposite directions is shown as Miku asks Len if he will enter Rin's interior. And the final illustration shows Miku pointing a gun at herself. Category:Series Category:Putin-P series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len Category:Series featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Series featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Series featuring Megurine Luka